


Mental Dental

by Coileddragon



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Electrocution, F/M, Masochism, Mildly Dubious Consent, Mouth trauma, Restraints, Sadism, Snuff, Susie wants her braces off and gets more than she bargained for, The Doctor isnt THAT kind of Doctor, Vaginal Sex, dental horror, medical gag, mouth horror, teeth pulling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-05 00:27:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17314640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coileddragon/pseuds/Coileddragon
Summary: There were some drawbacks to living the in the Entity’s realm. Food wasn’t needed, so it was also rarely present, which meant old time favorites were only fond memories. Showers and being clean were a thing of the past, needing to embrace the fact you were just going to be same state of grime for the rest of whatever life this was. And time ceased to exist, the group of teens never needing to grow up any further. Not growing up seemed like a decent ideal; adult life looked hell enough in the real world anyway. But part of that meant Susie’s braces were a permanent addition.And she really fucking hated them.





	Mental Dental

There were some drawbacks to living the in the Entity’s realm. Food wasn’t needed, so it was also rarely present, which meant old time favorites were only fond memories. Showers and being clean were a thing of the past, needing to embrace the fact you were just going to be same state of grime for the rest of whatever life this was. And time ceased to exist, the group of teens never needing to grow up any further. Not growing up seemed like a decent ideal; adult life looked hell enough in the real world anyway. But part of that meant Susie’s braces were a permanent addition.

And she really fucking hated them.

The others didn’t mind, thinking them cute and adorable on the roundest face of the quartet, but they were only ever annoying. The way the metal caught the inside of her mouth, or got pieces of the stale cookies the Entity transported into the Lodge stuck in the wires. The way it brought her assumed age down a couple years when she opened her mouth to smile. Though, the last part wasn’t all that bad. Sometimes it caught survivors off guard.

Part of her knew that it was just… Going to be this way. They were always going to be there, until she became useless to the Entity and was discarded. But she had a plan. More like a test, really. That’s why she stood here at the entrance of Léry’s treatment theater, the snow gently falling around her from a black and cloudless sky.

The group didn’t come here often, perturbed by the Killer who called this his domain. His electricity didn’t discriminate between survivor or killer, and though he seemed amicable at times, there was an edge of unpredictability than ran through him. Their trips to Léry’s were to filch shitty old snacks from the machines that lined the ever winding halls, with the goal being to leave before the Doctor caught them.

Susie figured if he cared, he would’ve chased them out as soon as they came in. Instead, he let them pilfer from the old machines. Her optimism hadn’t entirely faltered when she was dragged into here, hoping that the small detail meant maybe he was more approachable than they thought.

Plus, he was the only ‘Doctor’ here.

Her shoes left imprints in the snow as she stepped into the building, feeling the air hum with static; he was home, good. She wouldn’t have to wait.

“Eeeeh, what’s up Doc?” She called, kicking the tips of her toes to the tiled floor to loosen the snow and dirt from her shows. When nothing returned her call, she shrugged and walked forward.

T.V. screens buzzed with white noise, glitching into the occasional distorted image of what appeared to be a face letting out a scream. She tapped the convex screen, the image distorting. It reminded her of another thing she missed - Television. Stupid kid shows and game shows she’d play hooky to watch, the absolutely awful soap opera dramas her mother loved for some reason… She’d never seen those again, not here. Dropping her hand, she looked around for anything that could point her in the right direction.

“I need your help with something - An experiment, kind of. It seems like something up your alley.” she called again, arms waving aimlessly at her side and her voice growing weaker as her sentence ended.

“AN EXPERIMENT, YOU SAY?” came a reply from behind her.

Whipping around, Susie’s shoulders tensed as the electricity began to form an almost tangible thickness around her. Though his mouth was pried open and he was incapable of speech in the traditional sense, the Entity had still gifted him with voice. A loud voice that both did and did not come from him. It came _around_ him. He was standing a few feet away, one hand raised and crackling with electricity. She could feel the static infiltrate her senses, her heart rate increasing, but forced her shoulders to relax and gave him a smile.

“Yeah,” she started. He took a step and closed the gap between them, feeling the urge to grab the adrenaline rising in her and just run like a chicken shit. But Susie wasn’t a chicken shit, not anymore, and especially not here. Even though he hovered over her by several heads, and his glowing eyes darted across her face in observation. “I’ve been thinking about things, about how people never change. They die, and come back looking the same. And that’s a cool thing, but, I’m stuck with metal in my mouth. Forever.”

A disembodied giggle floated around him.

“AND YOU WANT ME TO REMOVE THEM.”  It was a statement, not a question. She nodded.

“Kinda, yeah. And then I could see if I die again, if they come back.” Susie added. Death was inevitable, and her… extra curricular activities in this world tended to ensure it. She chased it like a high, embraced it like a hug. Might as well when you just came back each time.

The Doctor lowered his clenched fist, and the tension of electricity diminished. She breathed, not realizing she had been mostly holding her breath.

“I’M AFRAID I’M NOT _THAT_ KIND OF DOCTOR.”

He turned away from her and started walking away. Susie stared for a moment, confused as to where she lost him. She ran after him, steps bouncy and feeling more bold in his lack of violence.

“I know that, but there’s not exactly another dentist-like person here. Not that I’ve seen.” Susie explained, taking double steps to keep up with his more leisurely pace. “Besides, you also have access to more medical tools and shit that’d make it easier.”

He hummed, toneless and not indicating an interest or disinterest at her explanation, though his stride stopped and he seemed to wait.

“Please? These things fucking suck, I just want them out of my mouth even for a bit.” She pleaded, feeling a fear that he may genuinely not have interest in what she needed. It’s not like anyone else could do it.

He turned his head to her, glowing eyes fixated on her face again.

“THERE WOULDN’T BE ANESTHESIA.”

“Does this look like the face of someone who cares?” Susie gave a flat, expressionless face, gesturing with a hand. Besides, she wasn’t even sure she’d need anesthesia for the removal. She still had a year to wear them - or she did, before this - and the orthodontist never explained how the removal would go. A small echo of laughter bounced around her.

“SINCE YOU’RE _SO_ INSISTENT, I SUPPOSE I COULD HUMOR YOU.” There was a lilt to his voice, as if he truly didn’t need much provocation to perform the task she set before him. But, she bounced on her heels anyway, face splitting into a triumphant grin.

“Sweet, okay, let’s get started!” she said enthusiastically. Her words were followed by an equally enthusiastic bout of phantom giggles.

“FOLLOW ME.”  


* * *

 

 

“So… What are the straps for?” Susie asked as she shifted in the back leaning seat.

He’d brought her into a room where a chair was fixated at the center before instructing her to sit. The Doctor took her arm and strapped it in, before reaching over and doing the other. He was so close now she could hear the wind whistling past his clenched teeth and feel the heat of the electricity that wormed beneath his skin. It was sort of… hot to be this close.

“PRECAUTIONARY MEASURES.”  he stated simply, moving to her ankles and tying them down as well.

“Kinda kinky.” she said, offering a flirty half smile. He turned away without comment, her eyes falling to his back and wondering if he had a big dick. He _had_ to have.

When he came back, he had a strange apparatus in his hands.

“OPEN YOUR MOUTH.”

She obliged, the Doctor hooking one end in her mouth and reaching around to set it behind her head, the other end coming around. As he worked, she realized it was a medical gag, a kind to hold her mouth open, sort of like his own. He hooked the inside of her cheek with a finger, tugging it open and into the gag. He tasted like burnt metal, like ash and iron and electricity, of course.

It was unpleasant to have her mouth held open in such a way, but it was necessary. The orthodontist had had his own collection of mouth props and blocks to hold open her mouth before. But the last time that happened felt so distant, lost in the timeless abyss that was this world. So the discomfort wasn’t as familiar as she’d hoped.

She couldn’t talk with this, either, which took one way to distract herself away. It was probably what had made the dentist so unnerving to visit. There wasn’t much way to take yourself out of the uncomfortable situation. The payoff would be worth it. Well, it might be worth it. But that was the reason for this test.

Her eyes followed the Doctor as he pulled over a rickety rolling tray with several tools on them. Most of them looked unfamiliar, some looked vaguely like dental tools, all of them were tarnished with age. She supposed nothing would have escaped the way the Entity liked to make things far more deteriorated than they had been in another life. She swallowed the saliva pooling in the back of her throat as he grabbed a pair of small wire cutters.

She opted to stare at the ceiling when he brought them to her mouth, the age old paranoia of dentist visits stirring in the back of her mind. It wasn’t even as if they had gone bad - most of them happened as easily as anything else in her life! But it was always there, that fear and anxiety. At least the room wasn’t white and clean and the smell of Listerine didn’t hover over her like a cloud…

Her body twitched as the wire on her upper jaw came undone with a snap. The reverberations of the cut hit each of her teeth, a painless sensation. She could feel the metal on metal as he plucked the wire pieces out, easily sliding from the brackets. It was like a loss of tension on her jaw, a tingling, loose feeling spreading up her skull like bubbles. She gave a relieved sigh. Then the bottom wire was cut and removed, leaving only the series of brackets on each tooth.

He placed the cut wires and cutters on the tray, then picked up a small pair of pliers. Her hands clenched and unclenched nervously, anxieties replacing the feeling of relief that the removal of the wires had given her. She could feel the pliers lock onto a bracket on one of her molars, wondering vaguely if it would pop off as easily as it had gone on, or if it would be a fight. For the Doctor, it was nothing. A small twist of the wrist and off it came with a dense popping noise. He dropped it into the tray and continued to the next, and the next.

Each one came with it’s own subtle fear that this would be the one tooth that would come with the bracket, but each one just came off easily and send a dull feeling up her skull. He was working in an odd pattern, seemingly choosing at random which brackets to remove rather than simply work along the top and then bottom of her teeth. She would have asked, but her words were trapped by her lack of lips and tongue. Idly, she wondered if it had infuriated him at first, too.

At least he could talk through other methods, though. She didn’t even have that.

She hadn’t even noticed at first that the pliers wrapped around the tip of her canine tooth, rather than the bracket itself. Not until it was removed with a swift tug, as easily as he had removed the brackets.

The pain was immediate and overwhelming, Susie unleashing a shocked scream and arching her back in recoil. She pulled against the binds, taking deep breaths and struggling as blood pooled in the back of her mouth. Tears sprang to her eyes as the pain stabbed up her skull like a bullet, swallowing down the quickly pooling blood and saliva collecting at the back of her throat. She sobbed, twisting her body and gasping for air between pained moans that escaped with each exhale.

“OOPS.” He held up the tooth that was caught between the teeth of the pliers, turning it and examining the bloody roots as manic laughter rose around him. “I DID SAY I WASN’T THAT KIND OF DOCTOR, AFTER ALL. ACCIDENTS HAPPEN.”

She wasn’t sure whether to feel angry and scared, the pain pulsing with the beat of her heart and driving into her head. As if to alleviate it, she screwed her eyes shut, trying to calm her breathing down. Swallowing down more blood, she clenched and unclenched her fists, feeling the pain decrease ever so slightly.

Two fingers slid into her mouth and pressed onto her tongue, Susie’s eyes snapping open. The taste of the Doctors skin mixed with the sharp iron tang of blood, finding him leaning over. The distorted echo of laughter echoed between her ears, the Doctor looking at her mouth and massaging the tips of his fingers over her tongue. The back of her throat sealed until the pooling liquid forced her to swallow, inhaling the taste.

She tried to pull her head away and his thumb pinched below her chin, holding her in place.

“NOW, NOW, THIS IS JUST TO MAKE SURE I DON’T MAKE THE SAME MISTAKE AS LAST TIME.” he chided, bringing the pliers around and securing it on the bracket of her left incisor. She made no sound, holding herself still as he plucked off the piece of metal and it landed in the tray with a sharp _tink_.

The pain still muddled her mind, a heavy throb that radiated from the hole in her mouth across her face, but fear kept her awake and staring. Fear and the fact the pain was diminishing to a more manageable level. Manageable for her, at least. Her breathing steadied, and he removed another bracket.

She ran her tongue under his fingers, licking between them before feeling the pliers secure on another of her top teeth. There wasn’t really a way to brace for it, even knowing it was coming. He pulled a second tooth out, Susie screaming as the agonizing pain started fresh, the world spinning in the dizzying aftermath. Her nails were digging into her palms so hard she couldn’t feel them anymore, eyes screwed shut as the blood in her mouth bubbled at her cries.

The tension from her body released, whimpers of pain punctuating her breaths. Her vision returned blurred by pain, the Doctor’s eyes alight. They were always glowing, always watching, but this felt… like he was more interested. Amused, even. Her tongue slid between his fingers, parting them and moaning in either pain or pleasure.

“OH DEAR, ANOTHER MISTAKE…” He mused. She couldn’t answer, the pain an intoxicant unlike any other. Her back arched as he ran his blood soaked fingers over her bottom molars. “OR IS IT THAT YOU’RE _ACTUALLY_ ENJOYING THIS?”

She made noises of agreement and moaned against his fingers.

“ABSOLUTELY FILTHY. YOU REALLY _ARE_ THE MOST SICK OF YOUR FRIENDS, AREN’T YOU?”

Susie pulled against the straps of the chair, wanting to grab onto him. He was so close as it was, teasingly out of reach. She was starting to wonder what precautions the binds were really meant to deter.

As if sensing her desires, the Doctor straddled her lap, his weight crushing the wind out of her lungs. Her hand caught the edge of his jacket, twisting the fabric into her grip.

“HOW SHOULD I TREAT THIS SICKNESS, HMM?” he questioned, pulling her mouth down and latching onto another tooth with the pliers. His words were tinged with a tremble of excitement now as he continued, “PERHAPS IT IS YOUR TEETH THAT ARE THE SUBJECT OF THIS INFATUATION.”

He pulled it out, Susie choking on her scream from the blood and trying to wriggle beneath him. The pain exploded like stars before her eyes fresh, hot tears rolling down her cheeks as she struggled to breath.

“MAYBE I SIMPLY NEED TO TAKE ALL OF THEM OUT.”

Another one was removed before the pain of the first had subsided, her body shaking as her vision swam. Faintly she heard the sound of her tooth hitting the metal tray, the Doctors finger leaving her mouth and trailing blood down her chin. Her head rolled free from his grip and onto its side, blood-drool pooling below her cheek.

She felt him get off of her, able to take a full breath of air again, though her hand still held onto his coat.

“DON’T WORRY, WE AREN’T FINISHED YOUR TREATMENT JUST YET.” he assured, Susie letting her hand fall.

He began to unstrap her ankles, running his hands up legs. Electricity danced from his fingertips across her black tights, teasing the bottom edge of her skirt. He flipped up the pleated material, his touch almost too light. She wanted to feel the pressure from his grip, not the numbing tickles of his electricity. Fulfilling her unspoken wish, he grabbed her thighs and parted them, Susie limp and compliant, her eyes darting down to watch him as her mouth swelled.

Without hesitation, he tore through the thin fabric of her tights, Susie making an attempt at a laugh in the back of her throat. The Doctor returned the laughter at seeing her pale pink panties, already damp with lust. He tore those open too, situating her legs on either side of his torso as he slid between them. Pushing a finger into her slick entrance, Susie moaned, heat rising to her cheeks that wasn’t a result of the forcefully removed teeth.

Her head lolled back upright, eyes half lidded as he explored her cunt. He slid in another finger, watching her expression as he stretched. She gave a breathy moan, trying to ask for more in her impatience. He pressed his thumb to her clit, Susie bucking her hips as sensation exploded. It was more than just the pain and the touch, there was his electricity, digging into the more sensitive crevices of her being.

“ ‘lease….” She begged as he began to push deeper and swirl his thumb against her clit.

He pulled out his fingers, Susie mewling and twisting her wrists in the straps; they were starting to chafe, angry red marks forming. She wanted to grab him, eager for touch, but she couldn’t pull free.The Doctor wiped his fingers on his coat, unbuckling his pants and pulling out his cock. She stared hungrily, blood-drool sliding down her cheek as he stroked himself. He was as big as she’d hoped, thick and long, it’s head glistening with precum as he pulled back the foreskin.

Susie nodded, even the small action bringing waves of dizziness to her brain. The world spun briefly, followed by an ice cold chill running down her back that threatened to drag her into unconsciousness. She let her head fall back, breathing heavily and swallowing the blood as it collected.

He pressed to her entrance, the tip of his cock parting her lips and she wriggled her hips impatiently. A whine bubbled up Susie’s throat as he grabbed her hips and pushed inside of her, the pain hardly anything compared to the ache of her mouth but pulling her attention. She was wet and eager, but he was thick, stretching her apart more than two fingers could have possibly prepared her for. Panting, she adjusted her hips, trying to allow more of him, wanting to feel that painful fullness to its greatest extent.

A phantom chuckle surrounded her, her mind swimming and hungry for more. He seemed content on the tease, letting her body adjust around his cock despite her mewls. She began to rock her hips against him, trembling with excitement and feeling the way his cock pushed against her walls.

“SO IMPATIENT, AREN’T YOU?”

“Yesh.” she agreed, pushing her hips against him incessantly.

His hands slid up from her hips, pushing her sweater up till it bunched beneath her neck and exposing her small breasts. Sparks arced on her skin around her nipples and she gasped, her legs squeezing around him. Then he started to thrust, slow and seeking a rhythm at first, each push earning a gurgled moan as she continued to struggle to breath.

One hand held her rib cage, thumb teasing electricity across her chest and nipples, the other found its way back to her mouth. Pulling her jaw down, stretching it more painfully open and inserting three of his fingers. She moaned, tongue sliding under them and mixing his unique flavor with the taste of blood in her mouth. Breathing was becoming even more difficult, between the thrusting of his cock, the fingers in her mouth, the blood still pooling from her missing teeth, but god she was still so close, in a disorienting heaven of stimulation. She wished she could close her lips around his fingers, to suck on them, but she used her tongue to do what she could.

He was going harder, faster now, pulling half his length out before ramming it back into her. She could feel it in the deepest part of her, the head of his cock hitting against her cervix. God, it felt divine, an ecstasy she’d been deprived of for far too long.

Her legs were tight around his waist, thighs quaking as she tried to rub herself against him, her clit starving for stimulation. She brushed against him a few times, but it wasn’t enough, another tease in the game of how close she was to cumming.

She pleaded against his fingers, sounds muffled and drowned out as blood and spit slid into her lungs. Coughing was hardly any release, feeling her stomach start to heave. His fingers left her throat long enough to swallow and cough the liquid from her lungs before immediately being replaced.

Involuntary tears were leaking from the corner of her eyes again, stinging as they poured. God, she wanted to cum so badly. The hand teasing her breast moved down to her pubic mound, his speed increasing and thrusts becoming more incessant. The Doctor began to rub the pad of his thumb to her clit as he thrust, Susie squeaking and arching her back as she felt it coming. Her legs around him squeezed tighter, her walls clenching around his cock as orgasm overtook her. He came as well, feeling his cock twitch and the satisfying fullness of his seed spilling inside of her as he gave a few more thrusts.

She kept grinding her hips against his hand, breathing slowing down and her body starting to go limp in exhaustion. His fingers were still in her mouth, her saliva dripping from the edges of her lips.

“HMM, I’M NOT SURE THIS TREATMENT HAS BEEN EFFECTIVE FOR YOUR PARTICULAR ILLNESS…” the Doctor mused, his voice the same level of and meter of speech despite the way his breath whistled through his teeth in post orgasm exhaustion.

Susie’s head lolled, his words cutting through her pain and sex blissed mind. She felt the electricity start to charge in my mouth, painful shocks bouncing off the wet flesh. His other hand raised to her head, as if he meant to caress her face. Rather, he held it a few inches away, sharp blue jolts of electricity connecting to the side of her face.

“PERHAPS THIS WILL BE A MORE FITTING SOLUTION.”

Electricity exploded from the fingers in her mouth and the hand held aside her face. Susie’s eyes widened and rolled as she gasped, the electricity stabbing into her flesh and arcing over her face, through her mouth, down her throat. Her body tensed and convulsed, unable to breath, move, or function as he cooked her brain. Pink foam began to fill her mouth as she was electrocuted, coating his fingers.

Her body went limp in his hands as he ceased, blood and brain matter leaking from her nostrils and her eyes bloodshot.

 

* * *

 

She woke up at the entrance of the Mount Ormand Lodge. Her braces were still secured on her teeth, but she seemed less concerned about it now as a smile stretched across her lips. She may still have to visit the Doctor again.


End file.
